Starstar's Path
by ImMelodySkylerDaughterOfApollo
Summary: A cat named Starstar tries to take all the males. . Challenge for Emberclan. Warning: TROLLFIC. ALL FLAMES ARE WELCOME!
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight-dark ginger she cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-long haired white tom with blue eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Seedpaw

Sorrelheart- tortoiseshell and white she cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchflower-light brown tabby tom

Whiteseed-white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Lilypaw

Berryflower-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionheart-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxcatcher-reddish tabby tom

Apprentice, Cherrypaw

Icestorm-white she-cat

Toadribbit-black-and-white tom

Rosespots-dark cream she-cat

Apprentice- Molepaw

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfallisverymean-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblebee-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Queens

Brightheart-white she cat with ginger patches (mother of Cloudtail's kits)

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat (mother of Lionblaze's kits)

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Bumblestripe's kits)

Daisypaw-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Apprentices

Tompaw- ginger she cat

Boringpaw- brown and cream tom

Lilypaw- dark tabby she cat with white patches

Lovepaw- very pale ginger tom

Kits

Snowkit-white tom with amber eyes

Amberisawsomekit- gray she cat with white paws, a white muzzle, a white right ear, and amber eyes

Whydidwantthiskitkit- gray tom with amber eyes

Sunkit- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Peetakit- black tom with yellow eyes

Ihatethiskit- white and gray tom with yellow eyes

Katnisskit- pale gray she cat with amber eyes

JayxMoonforevakit- dark gray she cat with blue eyes

HelpIcantseekit- ginger she-cat with a flame-colored pelt and green eyes

Starstar- Silver she-cat with pink splotches and rainbow eyes

Elders

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Milliepaw-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Leafpool-light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

ShadowClan

Leader Blackstar-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

Deputy Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Medicine Cat Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Warriors

Oakfur-small brown tom

Smokefoot-black tom

Stupidfoot-dark brown tom

Dumbfur-mottled brown she cat

TeamGaleforeverisawsome-black-and-white tom

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird-pure white she cat

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she cat with black feet

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt-cream furred she cat

Pinenose-black she cat

Ferretclaw-cream and gray tom

Starlingwing-ginger tom

Queens

Kinkfur-tabby she cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she cat

Elders

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Tallpoppy-long legged light brown tabby she cat

Whitewater-old white she cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WindClan

Leader Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy Ashfoot-gray she cat

Medicine Cat Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

Warriors

Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Whiskerpaw

Whitetail-small white she cat

Nightcloud-black she cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Ihatewindclanpaw

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown and white tom

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light brown tabby she cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Da'fuzzypaw

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she cat

Swallowtail-dark gray she cat

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she cat with large white mark on her forehead

Elders

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

Tornear-tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader Mistystar-gray she cat with blue eyes

Deputy Reedwhisker-black tom

Medicine Cat Mothwing-dappled golden she cat

Apprentice, Willowshine

Warriors

Graymist-pale gray tabby she cat

Apprentice, Ihatemylifepaw

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Minnowtail-dark gray she cat

Apprentice, Mossypaw

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Apprentice, Rushpaw

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Robinwing-tortoiseshell and white tom

Petalfur-gray and white she cat

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Hollowflight-dark brown tabby tom

Apprentices

Willowshine-gray tabby she cat

Troutpaw-pale gray tabby she cat

Mossypaw-brown-and-white she cat

Rushpaw-light brown tabby tom

Queens

Duskfur-brown tabby she cat

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes

Elders

Dapplenose-mottled gray she cat

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

Cats outside the Clans

Smoky -muscular gray and white tom that lives in a barn at the horseplace

Floss-small gray and white she-cat who lives at the horseplace

Other Animals

Midnight-a star gazing badger that lives by the sea

* * *

"There is a prophecy!" An unknown cat said.

"What kind of prophecy in accordance to the prophecy?" Another unknown cat asked.

" A stupid one, in accordance to prophecy!" Bluestar said, she was one of the unknown cats who suddenly became important.

"Yay, in accordance to the prophecy!"

"OMSC! JUST SAY THE PROPHECY!" The narrator screamed. Yes, I broke the forth wall.

"Fine," the unknown cat groaned. " the clans will group together to get rid of the cat with the name of the star,"

"Do you think we should tell Jay-Jay?" Bluestar purred for some reason.

"Nah, let's tell him some bogus prophecy, he'll figure it out,"


	2. Chapter 2

Starstar walked around camp. She was so special that the Thunderclan leader gave her leader name early.

"All cats who catch their own prey, gather beneath the highledge for a clan meeting," Bramblestar yowled. Starstar smiled. Because she was so 'prettier' than every other she-cat, she gets to go.

" Jayfeather has just received a prophecy from Starclan!" The clan randomly cheered for no reason. "Every tom on the planet must leave their mates to become mates with Starstar!" The she-cats gasped. The toms cheered. Starstar smirked.

"Come toms! Come! Follow me!" Starstar purred. And with that they transported on to the gathering place that tripled in size.

With the she-cats...

"Now what we going to do!" Whined Squirrelflight with mascara running down her cheeks.

" I have like have no idea! But I don't like want to do anything! It's like, to hard!" Leafpool whined

"Oh dearies! I'm going to give ability to fly! Ohh and dynamite!" Said a cat with wings, crown and jewel wand.

"Cool!" The she-kitties cried. They all suddenly have wings and sticks of dynamite in their fur pockets and they flew to the gathering and blew up Starstar, but rescued their mates and lived happily ever after. The prophecy was fulfilled and the lesson that was learned; do not mess with jealous she-cats, was learned.

THE END


End file.
